


Paradise Awaits

by Spunky89



Series: Dick's Vet [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky89/pseuds/Spunky89
Summary: Dick surprises the reader with a getaway after a month of being too busy for each other.





	Paradise Awaits

After a crazy month of long shifts, back to back missions, and high crime rates, you and Dick decided you needed to get away. You had hardly seen one another the entire month, mostly just passing by each other with a quick kiss and an ‘I love you’ before heading out the door. By the end of the month, Dick had had enough. He told the league and the batfam and everyone else that he was taking time off and the world had to be in immediate danger for them to call him in. He called your work and told them you were taking time off as well. Then he planned a small getaway to allow the two of you time to just exist outside the bustling lives you lead in Gotham.   
When he told you what he'd done you were a little reluctant to agree. You were both called in constantly and you would hate to be so far away if you were needed. Dick was quick to shut you down though, saying you both deserved a break. You couldn't argue with that. So you packed your bags and headed off on an adventure.  
When your boyfriend told you he planned a nice beach vacation your first thought was Jersey Shore or something near there. Then when he said you were flying you thought Florida or maybe California. Never did you think that meant a trip to the Caribbean. Your eyes lit up as they took in the crystal clear oceans and white sandy beaches.   
“What the hell Dick?” You asked, a bright smile on your face.  
“What? I told you we were getting away, I meant it.” He smiled as he kissed the side of your head.   
The two of you loaded off the jet and into the airport. You were always a sleepy traveler, but you were wriggling with excitement as you traveled to wherever it was you were staying. When you noticed you had traveled well past the resort area and into a more lush and secluded part of the island you looked at Dick with a raised eyebrow. He just smiled and gave you a wink.   
Eventually, the driver pulled up to a large house on a beach, no other houses for miles. The house wasn’t as massive as some of the ones you passed, but you didn’t mind. You almost prefered it this way.   
“Are you just gonna sit there and stare from the window or do you wanna get out and go inside?” Dick teased.  
“Don’t be an ass.” You giggled as you bolted out of the car and up to the front door. “Hurry up.” You yelled to your boyfriend who was moving slower than you would have liked.   
“I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold your horses.”

After twenty minutes of running from room to room, around the outside of the house, then back around inside the house you finally felt like you explored enough to stand still. Dick had kept up with you and laughed as you explored the house. He picked it out with your taste and style in mind. Bruce had offered to rent a bigger house but Dick knew that wasn’t your style. And it was just the two of you so there was no need for some big 15 bedroom house.   
“Enjoying yourself sunshine?” He asked you.  
“Very much, this is ridiculous Dick. Like, I can’t- why?” You managed to ask. You knew he’d understand your question.  
“Because you deserve it. And I feel awful about the way this last month and a half has been. I hate that I’ve barely seen you, let alone had ten minutes to tell you how much I love and adore you. So I decided that you deserved to have a whole week on a tropical island with no cell service where I can tell you over and over how much I love you.” He finished with a cheeky grin.  
“No cell service?” You asked.  
“I wanted to be sure there were no unnecessary interruptions to our getaway. What better way to do that than to make it super difficult to reach us.”  
You smiled and put your arms around his shoulders (having to stand on your tippy toes slightly) and giving him a big thank you kiss. His hands went to your waist and effortlessly lifted you, your legs wrapped around his waist by habit.  
“So what was that about telling me you love me over and over again?” You breathed into his mouth.  
“How about I start by showing you?” He smirked as he ran to your bedroom.

Two days into your stay, you finally managed to leave the house. You and Dick were totally fine staying in the house and just chilling for the first two days. The two of you caught up on your lives and the important things that had happened. You'd seen his family more than you'd seen him lately. And he loved that. He loves that you and his family got on so well. However, he was almost jealous of how close you were becoming with his family. Which was one of the reasons why he was more than glad to have you all to himself for a full 48 hours. He would have loved to stay in your secluded paradise for the whole week, unfortunately, you were running low on food and you desperately wanted to explore. He caved when you pulled the puppy dog eyes on him.   
The two of you put on your bathing suits and some clothes to make you look a little more put together (a light dress for you and a t-shirt for Dick) and set out. Apparently, there was a motorcycle that Dick had rented and had delivered for you guys to use to get to the more populated areas. You eagerly got on behind Dick and smiled as the wind blew your hair back.   
Pulling into the resort area you took in all the colorful buildings, palm trees, and tourist like yourself. You cuddled yourself closer to Dick, the smile on your face unable to be wiped away. Dick eventually pulled the bike into a spot on the side of the road and you climbed off. As soon as he got off you launched yourself at him again.  
“Thank you, Dick,” You murmured when you pulled away from the sweet kiss you gave him.  
“Anything for you sweetheart.” He smiled. You beamed back up at him.   
The two of you wandered the streets for a little while, just taking in the sights, before heading off to find some form of a market. After stopping a couple of locals (thank god Dick spoke so many languages) you were able to find your way to one.   
“Did you know I find it really attractive when you speak other languages?” You offhandedly mentioned as you filled a bag with produce while Dick paid for what you picked up.  
He did a double take and stuttered for a moment. It was cute to see him flustered. It was hard to do, but it was possible. Especially when it came to you.   
“I uh, I did not know, uh know that. But uh, that’s...that’s good to know.” He stuttered out, staring at you, the look in his eyes a mix between awe, love, and lust.   
You giggled at how much you threw him off and continued your shopping happily, a different kind of pep in your step. 

It took you less than an hour to finish your shopping and wandering. Dick was trying not to rush you home but you knew him well enough to know when he was impatient. You loaded your bags safely between the two of you and hopped back on the motorcycle and headed back towards your little slice of heaven. You both rushed to put away the groceries you bought and when you finished you dodged under Dick’s arms to dart out the back door. You threw off your sundress and flip-flops as you went. You peeked over your shoulder quickly to see him hot on your tail. You laughed and cannonballed into the beautiful pool you had yet to enter. When you came up you had just enough time to doge to the left before Dick came down on top of you. You laughed as he came up in front of you and grabbed you around the waist and spun you around. You felt so light and free. The warm sun shining on you, the cool water and shade from the tropical trees around the patio keeping you from melting in the sun, and the arms of the man you loved around you, his laugh filling you with an elated, bubbly, carefree kind of joy.   
He kissed your neck over and over as he held you tight in his arms, keeping you from squirming away. You laughed as he tickled your neck a bit with his nose between kisses.   
You eventually managed to squirm enough to swim away from him backward. He pursued you up to the edge of the infinity pool overlooking the ocean in the distance. When he got close enough you wrapped your arms around him and smiled up at him, eyes soft as you took in the peaceful expression on Dick’s face.  
“I love you so much.” You said softly as you looked up at him.  
“And I, you.” He said, pulling you close to kiss you softly.  
It felt cliche, cheesy even, to share such a love filled kiss with the man of your dreams on a romantic getaway as the sun set on the ocean. But you would have given anything to stay in that moment forever. 

You and Dick returned to Gotham A week and a half later (almost a week after you were supposed to be home) tan and happier, calmer, and more on your game than you’d both been in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update everyone. I lost my direction with this little story. But with some time for my brain to breath, I was able to become re-inspired. Hopefully, I will have more parts to this series soon, but no promises.


End file.
